flyffclockwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Packum's Version of the Ingame Rules: ' ' INGAME RULES '1.) NO DIRESRESPECT! This is a HUGE problem on this server. Just try and be nice to people. If they ask for help, politely tell them no, or try and help in the best way possible. Name calling, Abusive language/names racial slurs/name and anything else deemed to be disrespectful will NOT be tolerated. ' 2.) Asking GM's for items is a no-no in general. The only thing that a GM can do, is give you Extra Bags (30 Days). To do this, simply find a GM online, and /say them. If you don't know if any GM's are online, then simply shout and ask if a GM or a person would like to buy them. Begging for items/penya/tanks/heals/buffs is against the rules. 3.) Automaton, Cheat-engine, Packet Editor and any other third party programs are against the rules. The reason this is listed even though it is common sense, is because some people like to exploit the things that aren't listed. Its a bit childish if you ask me, but hey, at least there's no excuses now. If caught with one of these programs, what will be done can be of several things such as: Frozen in spot until an admin decides what to do with you, banned without question, muted and frozen until an admin decides what to do with you, /outed until once again, an admin decides what should be done and at the moment, that's all I can think of ;3 4.) Do not use GM's in a way that it becomes an unfair ingame advantage. For example, if you're REALLY good at QnA and you seem to be one of the 2-5 people online, its obvious that you already know you'll win. The same goes for PvP events - if you can easily see that the other players ARE NO WHERE NEAR your combat level, do not advise events like these. Its best to be fair and balanced, especially since not all players have the same benefits for reach other. rule is usually applied when a GM asks for a vote on what event they'd like (Added by Strikey: Idea of Rule from Lili and Sharp) ~~CHAT ROOM RULES~~ 1.) Once again, no disrespect in any way, this covers language mainly (seeing as I haven't found any other way to be disrespectful over the internet) Anyways, xD read above for rule #1 2.) Excessive, meaningless spam will probobly get you kicked. If not banned, which is a bit of an extreme measure, but may be taken if you don't listen to the warnings. 3.) Disrespect to a GM is just plain stupid. Thinks such as calling them names, cussing them, and/or cutting them down in any way will probably tick them off. Either earning you a kick or ban (1-6 Hours) ~~FORUM RULES~~ ---- I know these have already been posted, but to finish off this little post---- 1. Do not spam unless it's in the spam topic. 2. Do not post racist or any unnecessary comments. 3. Do not post any 18+ stuff 4. Do not change ur e-mail more then 3 times. 5. Do not Advertise for other sites. 6. Do not Stalk people on there e-mails ~~LOST ITEMS~~ 1. Always take a screenshot (click on zero "0" to take one) of your item on your inventory and one of the description (Stats, awakes, bless, etc.) 2. After the screenshots, the picture will appear on the folder "Capture", in your Flyff Clockwars Folder. 3. Now upload your screenshots on Photobucket or Tinypic, for example. 4. Copy the IMG code, thats the important code to post a picture on our forum. 5. Go to our forum and click on "Help/Support" and create a new topic saying that you lost your items. 6. While your creating the post, paste the IMG link you've copied. 7. Done! The Staff will see the proofs and they may give you the items back. ~~GENERAL RULE~~ 1.) Do NOT advertise other servers or OTHER GAMES. This may result in a mute or ban towards the advertiser. Also, the same goes if you 'INSULT THE SERVER'. We are how we are, and we'll take the best approach to improve things. (Added by Strikey) Credits to Problade and Rosiered for the FORUM RULES section. Thanks, Packum TylerChan's Version of the Ingame Rules: The following is to be followed by EVERYONE in the server including, but not limited to the Game Masters. Anyone caught breaking these rules are subject to being Frozen, Muted, Banned, or all of the above. Hacking: - - - - -Using Bots/unauthorized tools. Using any outside program to gain an unfair advantage is not tolerated. Game Masters have every right to disable your player for further inspection from the Admin of the server. Harassment: - - - - -General Harassment Harassing another player is again not tolerated, Each player is here to enjoy the game, Not to be harassed by other player. Harassment can range from one extreme to another. Minor Harassment can include simply just following another player when you're not welcome. On the other end of the scale is Sexual Harassment, which if caught is a serious offense. Sexual Harassment can again be from one extreme to the other. Minor Sexual Harassment can be as simple as saying "you want her/him for Sex. Sever Sexual Harassment can be anything from Saying filthy, foul words toward the person you are harassing, to sending him/her dirty pictures via, forum, chat or other means. Harassment is NOT tolerated! - - - - -Kill Stealing and Player Killing. Though very annoying, these are not offenses. You are allowed to do both of these for the time being. But when it gets to the point of harassment, action needs to be taken. If you or a player is purposely targeting another player simply to annoy them is harassment. repeatedly killing another players monster is harassment. Same as repeatedly killing another player. Please do not complain to the Game Masters about being repeatedly killed in the PVP arena. This is not counted as harassment, due to the fact that it's Play versus Player, and killing is the main point of it. if you can't stand the heat stay out of the kitchen, or in this case, the arena. Abuse: - - - - -Bugs: Any abuse against in-game bugs as well as client and or server sided bugs is considered a hack and is not tolerated. Simple as that. Anyone caught abusing bugs will be punished at the Game Masters will. - - - - -Players: Abusing other players can be anything from the list of harassment, to Cursing, using vulgar terms and words toward any another player and or Game Master. Slight swearing is not so bad, but we encourage you NOT to use curse words. NON-Categorized: - - - - - "GM tooling" GM tooling is where a player is saying that he/she is friends with one of the Game Masters, who will ban or punish the other players if they do not do what they say. GM tooling is against the rules, and action will be taken against your character and or account. - - - - -GM impersonating Impersonating a GM is a serious offense. Only the characters in the Staff Guild with the "GM" logo are in fact staff. Users who impersonate a GM will have their character (If caught) frozen and muted, which will then await an admins ruling against the character, account, and or IP address. - - - - -AFK Farming Killing monsters to collect items while being away from your computer or not watching your character farm. Use some common sense and you will be safe.